


Halloween Kustard Drabble

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Kustard [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cat, Catastrophe, Drabble, Funny, Halloween, M/M, trick or treaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: The thing with the cat just happened to my mom and it was so fucking funny because she just deadpanned: "You can have my black cat." and the children practically shrieked when our cat went outside because he just ran outside and omg I'm dying of laughter here.Hope you thought it was funny too and I hope you have a nice day! ^^





	Halloween Kustard Drabble

The doorbell rung.

"comic can you get it?" Red asked, looking up at his lover who was sitting a few inches closer to the door. Shadow jumped down from his lap and ran to the door, sniffing at it curiously. Comic huffed and stood up, walking over to the door. He grabbed a bowl of candy while walking past the table and opened the door. Shadow jumped outside, scaring the three human children to death.

"you can have our black cat." Comic said smoothly. Their cat had been annoying all night, wanting to go outside but then, when the door was opened just. not. going. outside. Shadow mewed at him, jumping back into the house once she noticed it was cold outside. He huffed, frowning down at the black kitten.

"aren't you supposed to say something?" Comic asked the kids which were still standing right in front of him. The children just stared at him flabbergasted as if they had never seen a skeleton before. The short skeleton huffed. Sometimes humans were just too rude. He took out three candies he knew nobody liked and put one in each of the children's bags, slamming the door closed. He trudged over to the couch, flopping down on Red's other side so that the shorter was closer to the door now. 

"that was priceless!" Red stated, starting to laugh. "you can have our cat." He echoed, snickering. "have you seen their faces when shadow ran outside?!" The shorter laughed. Comic smirked and pulled his lover in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing with the cat just happened to my mom and it was so fucking funny because she just deadpanned: "You can have my black cat." and the children practically shrieked when our cat went outside because he just ran outside and omg I'm dying of laughter here.
> 
> Hope you thought it was funny too and I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
